Vampire Princess
by Dalekuser29
Summary: They say that the Kuran family is the strongest family of vampires. They're wrong. The princess of all vampires has finally located the pureblood, and along with her Donor and Guardian, is prepared to transfer to Cross Academy, revealing her existence to the world once again.
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely don't own Vampire knight, but Tiazni, Katya, Val, and Chloe are my own OC.**

She was a perfect girl, platinum blonde hair in two long ringlet twin tails decorated with black strings tied into bows. She sat in a long light-pink royal nightwear nightgown that one would expect to find on a princess. They weren't far off with that thought.

Her bare, ivory feet swung back and forth as she drummed her fingers against the arm of her dark-purple and gold throne, wide teal eyes that peered out from long bangs with an unnerving look of knowledge that didn't belong in the eyes of a little girl such as herself.

Standing to her right was a girl barely older, with wide honey-golden eyes, fair skin bordering on pale, and long, wavy black hair that covered her right eye. At the right side of her hip was a black handgun with the words "Viva la Vida" engraved on the barrel. She was wearing a plain gray sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and was barefoot as well.

On her left was a girl with wavy blonde hair that only had a couple of inches until it reached her waist. Her skin was fair and smooth,and her eyes were wide and brown. She was wearing a knee-length pink dress that had short sleeves with ruffles, a red headband and bow, and was also barefoot.

Both were atop a semi-circle platform at least four feet in the air, and the stairs leading down were decked in a long red carpet that stretched to the large doors on the other side of the room, at least forty feet across.

Suits of armor lined the carpet on pedestals, each holding some sort of weapon, shining in the moonlight let in from the large almost floor-to-ceiling windows with their crimson curtains tied back.

In front of this girl and her guard, at least ten feet away from the platform, was a man kneeling on the red carpet.

His face was hidden by a silver harlequin mask, but his hair was visible, all pale white like the moonlight except for a strand of green on his left side, tips touching the collar of his black cloak in the front. Though it wasn't visible, all three of the beings in that room knew that a silver rapier sat in a black scabbard at his hip.

"Hello again, Princess Yekaterina," the man said in his silk-soft voice. "Guardian Valkyrie," he said to the girl with the gun. "Donor Chloe," he said at last to the blonde girl, who smiled back at him cutely.

"Well," the girl, now identified as Yekaterina said, "Lord Tianzi, I must admit," she crossed her legs. "I wish that you wouldn't make me remind you yet again to call me Katya every time we see each other. However, keep the princess part," she added.

"Of course, Princess Katya," Tianzi corrected. "I apologize," he said.

The princess waved her hand dismissively. "Why have you come? I doubt that it's for the dessert," she said. "Chloe has discovered a brilliant new recipe, though we may discuss that later. You may rise now"

Tianzi smiled. "Of course, princess," he said as he stood up. "I actually came to deliver a message," he said.

"Go on," Said Katya.

"You have been invited to Lord Nagamichi's party in Japan. It takes place in two weeks from today, and your companions may come as well," He said. "Though another guest is supposed to be there as well." His eyes narrowed and he smiled, revealing his fangs. "I believe that we have found Kuran."

* * *

"Oh," Yuki thought, opening her eyes. "Where am I?" She looked around and noticed someone sitting in a chair next to the red couch that she was lying on. "Huh? Oh!"

"What a relief," Kaname said. "You woke up pretty quickly.

Yuki stared for a second, then suddenly sat up, blushing. "Kaname-I don't know how this happened!" she stood up and felt nauseous.

She felt her body slowly falling towards Kaname, where he caught her. "Yuki."

She blushed again. "Thank you," she said.

Kaname gave a her a poker face. "i thought that you weren't talking to me," he said teasingly.

"Um, that was just until, you know, you acknowledged that Zero wasn't the one who did it!"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "I already said that I don't intend to turn Zero into a criminal. However, since we don't know who the real killer is, I can't rule him out."

Yuki nodded dully and sat down again on the couch, a sad look on her face. "Well, I understand that, but-"

"One more thing," Kaname said. He picked up his hand and put it under her chin. "Did you think that what you said before wouldn't hurt my feelings?"

"But, it was your fault that I said those things, Kaname," Yuki said.

"But don't you know," Yuki stiffened. "You made me act that way." Yuki's eyes widened as Kaname moved his hand to her chest, right over her heart. "I heard your heart skip a beat. So clearly, you do understand some of what I said."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Alright, you may come in," Kaname invited. The door opened slowly, revealing Takuma.

"Takuma!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yuki," he said, smiling. "I'm so glad that you're awake. It scared me a bit to find you lying in the entrance unconscious. Do you remember what happened?"

Yuki put her finger to her chin and thought. "I was with Yori when I found a lost child and brought him to an abandoned building. Then he kissed me on the cheek as a thank you, but then…"

Takuma put his hand behind his head and ruffled his hair. "He was most likely a child of one of the guests at the gala. You see, a vampire child can also take a person's energy."

Yuki's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"You're in an underground villa that belongs to the Aido family. It was built beneath an abandoned building," Takuma continued. "And tonight, a customary gala for vampires is taking place."

"Many noble vampires are here. Most of the night class and my own grandfather would be a few. If I'm to be correct, the Hunter's Association sent Zero and Toga Yagari to supervise."

A few moments of silence passed, and suddenly Kaname stood up. "We should return to the party," He said to Takuma, who nodded and walked over to the door, waiting.

Kaname then turned to Yuki. "Under no circumstances are you to leave this room. I will notify of the Headmaster." Then he left.

"A room without windows," Yuki said to herself. "How strange… I feel like I know a room like this." The image of a brown haired woman filled her vision, but it was blurry. Suddenly, she held her head in pain. "What was- that?"

The door suddenly opened, and the boy from before, the one with the multicolored eyes, appeared.

"Sorry for what I did to you before, Miss Human," he said guiltily.

"So it turns out that you were a vampire, huh?" Yuki answered, standing up. "Did you find you mom-" Suddenly, the boy looked scared, and he closed the door.

"Hey, wait!" Yuki exclaimed, running to the door and opening it. She looked around but only saw a long, dark hallway stretching in both directions. "Is this-" a light suddenly appeared and faded on her right. "A light?"

She walked towards it slowly.

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have come," Shiki said as he swirled a glass of yellow liquid around in his palm, standing next to Rima.

"Senri!" A man exclaimed, walking up to the two. "I haven't see you in a while. You have grown. Such a fine young man."

"It's nice to see you, Great-uncle," Senri replied emotionlessly.

"However," His great-uncle said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You seem a bit thin." he wrapped his arm around Shiki's shoulder. "You must remember to eat well. That body is not your's alone." He placed his plate of meat on the table. "When you get a chance, visit your mother. I'll see you," he patted his shoulder twice, then walked away.

Shiki stared after his great-uncle, almost jumping when Rima suddenly put a piece of melon on a fork in front of his face. He leaned down and ate it.

* * *

Zero was walking around the gala. Waiting for something to happen. Feeling a deep disgust for every _thing_ breathing in that room including himself. Suddenly, Shizuka Hio, the pureblood who had turned him, crossed his mind.

He looked around wildly and spotted a flash of silver hair.

Ichiru.

* * *

Yuki exited the hallway and came to a wraparound indoor balcony that overlooked the gala. Vampires in suits and all shades of dresses were dancing and eating.

"A vampire gala?" She thought. "But there are some famous people from TV here too. And that president from the software company." she looked around, taking it in. "They're all vampires?"

She spotted Zero walking among them and gasped, crouching down so that he wouldn't see her. "Why-why would Zero be…" she looked over the railing slowly.

He seemed to be looking around for something, determination in his light purple eyes. "Why is Zero here? He wasn't invited, right?" she remembered what Takuma had said. "He's probably here on a job." she lowered her head. "Unlike me, he's back to his usual self…"

* * *

As Kaname and Takuma entered the foot of the stairs, the vampires stopped what they were doing and all bowed, everyone except Yagari and Zero.

"Excuse me," Kaname said kindly. "I do not mean to interrupt you. Please, continue to enjoy yourselves. This is a party, after all."

"Lord Kaname?" A vampire asked. "Is it true? That you defined the Senate to defend a human?"

Kaname nodded. "I did,"

Within the next few minutes, random vampires began introducing themselves to Kaname with their daughters, hoping that one would catch his eye. Among those were Tsukiko Aido, Aido's younger sister.

"Lord Kaname, please meet my daughter."

"And mine too."

"Mine will do anything for you."

* * *

"Lord Kaname has changed," Yuki thought. "In the past, he wouldn't have even paid attention to something like this… Now, he seems to have accepted being a Pureblood." She prepared to leave-

* * *

The lights started to flicker. The guests stopped introducing their daughters and looked around. Suddenly, the room dropped at least ten degrees, and the slowly opened without a sound.

Standing in the doorway were three figures. On the right was a figure with long black hair pulled into a loose, braided bun, covering one of her eyes.

A black cat mask covered her face, and she was wearing a black and red knee-length victorian dress with a corset, short poufy sleeves, collar, and tall black boots.

On the left was a girl with long blonde hair. She was wearing a plain, light pink mask with a feather on the right and a big smile, as well as a light pink dress with thin straps and long detached sleeves and a knee-length skirt. Boots in the same shade of her dress covered her feet and all the way up to her knees.

In the middle was a girl with platinum blonde hair pulled into two high, curled twintails. A silver swan mask covered her face, but her dress was more spectacular.

A dark purple, the top was covered by a dark purple shrug that was buttoned at the top. The skirt was knee-length and dark purple, and the sleeves were long and long and flowy. Covering her legs were knee-high dark purple, heeled boots.

"Who are they?" Yuki thought.

All radiated some type of aura, but the girl in the middle had the strongest. They crossed over the threshold, the middle girl at least a step in front of the other two. The lights stopped flickering, the temperature returned to normal, and everyone could move again.

Aido's father, Nagamichi, walked up to the three of them, meeting them halfway. Slowly, he kneeled.

"I was hoping that you would accept my invitation," he said, his voice practically radiating fear. "Princess Yekaterina."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Knight. To those who decided to read this, thank you. I really enjoy giving people a story that they can enjoy, and I will try to continue this as much as possible.**

* * *

 _All radiated some type of aura, but the girl in the middle had the strongest. They crossed over the threshold, the middle girl at least a step in front of the other two. The lights stopped flickering, the temperature returned to normal, and everyone could move again._

 _Aido's father, Nagamichi, walked up to the three of them, meeting them halfway. Slowly, he kneeled._

" _I was hoping that you would accept my invitation," he said, his voice practically radiating fear. "Princess Yekaterina."_

Whispers spread like a wildfire around the room.

"Yekaterina?"

"That Yekaterina? From all those years ago?"

"She's probably just named after that one."

Zero scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration. Where had he heard that name before? And why did he feel this _pull_ towards her?

Yuki stared at the three girls and felt fear fill her heart.

The night class looked on in interest.

Suddenly, the girl in the swan mask smirked. "It was my pleasure, Lord Nagamichi. Tianzi was more than happy to deliver your message."

Aido's father nodded hastily.

"Also, you have yet to welcome my companions," Yekaterina said.

"Of-of c-course," he stuttered. "Welcome, Guardian Valkyrie, Donor Chloe, to my gala." Both girls nodded, Chloe even sending him a reassuring wink.

Kaname stepped forward. "I must inquire," he said softly. "As to why you would impersonate Yekaterina. Unless, of course, you share a name?"

Yekaterina laughed, revealing her fangs. "I suppose that in a strange way, one could share a name with themselves." her smile turned into a scowl. "But to accuse me of fraud is _quite_ the welcome, Pureblood Kuran."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "I am sorry, then. However, I was merely stating fact."

Nagamichi shook his head. "Lord Kaname, please, I beg of you to-"

"Hush, Lord Nagamichi," Yekaterina said. "Also, please refer to me as Katya." she looked Kaname in the eye, and suddenly he bent over coughing.

Ruka shoved her way to him, as did Ichijo. Before they reached him, even they could smell the blood coming from his mouth as he coughed.

The black haired girl lightly tapped Katya's shoulder and Kaname stopped coughing, gasping for air.

"Of course, Val," Katya said. Then, to the rest of the people in the room, "I have decided to re-introduce myself to society. Some will believe me, some won't," she announced. "However, you can always find me for clarification at Cross Academy, where I will be transferring to tomorrow."

Everyone gasped.

"Goodbye."


End file.
